Mobile electronic devices typically employ a rechargeable battery to allow for wireless operation. Competing factors affect the design of these mobile devices. For example, users desire that the mobile device have a long battery life so that the mobile device does not require frequent recharging. However, users also typically desire that the mobile device be lightweight or have a small physical form factor, thus prohibiting simply using a large battery to provide extended wireless operation. Depending on the particular type of mobile device involved, the balance between competing factors may shift. For example, wireless headsets may require a smaller form factor and lighter weight relative to other types of mobile devices.
Power management techniques enable battery life to be extended by efficiently managing power consumption. For example, some mobile devices may have a “sleep” mode whereby the mobile device enters a low power consumption state when not in use. However, as the type and performance requirements of mobile electronic devices vary, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for power management.